


The Lass That Loved A Sailor

by RadiationGroove



Series: Rhodes Scholar [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiationGroove/pseuds/RadiationGroove
Summary: Set following the events of the Far Harbor DLC.Adeline finds a reason to stay on the Island: love.





	The Lass That Loved A Sailor

Of all the people Adeline met in Far Harbor, the Mariner was the one she was most drawn to. It was remarkable to watch the Mariner work with the fruits of her labor. Ad was content to assist her; the recovered power tools used to fit the Mirelurk to pieces of the MS Azalea and reinforce the Hull that kept Far Harbor so safe. Even more rewarding was the entire change in the woman's demeanor when the whole task was done. With the addition of the carapaces, a great weight seemed to be lifted off the Harborwoman’s shoulders. Her goal had been reached; years of struggling and insurmountable problems were solved in a matter of weeks with the mainlanders’ help. Adeline stood beside the Mariner in the slowly fading light, admiring their handiwork. 

Far Harbor would sleep soundly tonight thanks to their efforts. It called for celebration. 

A quick stop to see Mitch at The Last Plank and Adeline returned to the Mariner’s battle post above her home with beer laced between her fingers and a wicked grin.The Mariner admired Ad’s free spirit, her restlessness and determination. In kind, Adeline found the pull undeniable; the Mariner’s coarse dedication and hidden softness charmed her completely. The women settled atop the Hull, side by side, the sun casting an orange glow through the Fog. The world was calm before them.

“So...now what?”

The Mariner startled when Adeline spoke, the Mainlander bringing the bottle to her lips after pocketing the cap. Green eyes stared back, expectant of response. 

“Now that the Hull has been fortified, as much as it can be anyway, and the Red Death poses no further threat, what're you gonna do?” Ad clarified, resting her arms on propped knees.

“Oh. Well...I hadn't thought of it. Maintain it, I s’pose,” The Mariner hummed, contemplating her beer. “There's always somethin’ to be d-”

“Wrong.”

“Wrong?”

“Wrong.” Adeline grinned, teeth too-white for this world. She seemed very pleased with whatever reasoning she had cooking in that head of hers. “You're gonna relax and do nothin’ for no one for a little while. You’re gonna enjoy being a hero to these people, because you are.”

This response did not sit well with the Harborwoman; the idea of ‘relaxing’ made her anxious. Broken nails drummed against brown glass. “Hull won’t fix itself, cap’n. It's gotta be maintained, cared for, or the Island-”

Adeline interrupted a second time, placing her bottle on the wood beside her. “Yeah, yeah, or the Island will swallow you up, reclaim its land. I get it.” She turned her attention to the foggy sunset, aware that the woman beside her stared. “You work hard for Far Harbor, and honestly? They  _ don't _ appreciate it half as much as they should.” 

When the Mariners face contorted in confusion, Ad laughed. Something churned in the Mariner’s stomach at the easy sound. She wanted to hear more. 

“You're good to them. That's all I'm sayin’. Take time to be good to you before…yannow.”

A silence fell over the women with words unspoken lingering between them. The Long Walk, the terminal illness working through the Mariner’s body, was all of her motivation. Few knew of her condition; Avery, Doc Teddy, and, most recently, Adeline were the entirety of the list. Of the three, the mainlander was the only one to forgo the look of pity. Adeline saw the Mariner’s strength. It was clear in the Hull, in the people on the dock behind them, in the safety of Far Harbor. 

“Ad? You with me? What’re you thinking about?”

“Honestly?” Adeline paused, teeth worrying at her lower lip. The Mariner shifted, eyes boring into the side of Ad’s head in quiet patience. “Since we finished the Hull...all I’ve been able to think about is how...I want to kiss you and how much I  _ shouldn’t _ want that.” Butterflies the size of bloatflies erupted in her stomach and went bonkers. Adeline finally managed eye contact; green met brown behind lenses. 

The Mariner blinked, fingers flexing around her bottle. “N-no. You shouldn't. You've got a home on the mainland...someone who loves you.” A blush rose to her cheeks; a pink bloom masked under weathering from the sun and the grime of a hard day's work. 

A pale finger traced the scar that crossed the Mariner’s nose, then a fainter mark against her cheekbone. Adeline wanted to resist the impulses, wanted to stand and leave the Mariner overlooking the Fog. She wanted to ramble about Hancock, how the ghoul adored her and the overwhelming love shared between them. Instead, the taller woman ducked to catch the taste of beer, salt, the very island itself on the Mariner’s lips in a short, chaste kiss. 

Suddenly Adeline understood the Fog and the madness it brought on. 

“I know,” she murmured, a ghost of a word that sent a shiver down the Mariner’s spine, “and I don’t….I don’t care.”


End file.
